I'm just a broken heart
by blackbowtielily
Summary: He did it again. Elijah Goldsworthy broke my heart once again. He broke up with me. Why? Clare Edwards. I have spent a year trying to get him to notice me. My plan was for him to fall in love with me.


**OK. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't like Imogen at ALL and it's not even the fact that she's with Eli it's because she is manipulative and other things. I don't feel like rambling right now. This ONE SHOT is about her. It's in her POV and enjoy :)**

He did it again. Elijah Goldsworthy broke my heart once again. He broke up with me. Why? Clare Edwards. I have spent a _year_ trying to get him to notice me. My plan was for him to fall in love with me. I wanted to be the girl he woke up thinking about and went to sleep thinking about as well. When I finally get my chance to prove to him that I'm the girl for him, he runs away because _she_ is who he loves. Our whole relationship has been based on Saint Clare.

Do you know how many times he's moaned Clare's name while we were together? He moaned my name not even _once._ Even during school, "Clare do you have a pencil?" and I would just look at him and he didn't even notice who he just called me, "Sure." I've put up with being Clare's shadow our entire relationship so now I ask my self what have I done wrong? I don't even understand why he likes her, he thinks her religion is bogus, he's emo and she dresses like my grandma. Clare has NO personality she hides herself behind books and her blush whenever she sees Jake. How could you chase after someone who won't even open her legs for you unless you're married? She's a total prude! One day I showed up at his doorstep wearing the lingerie Bianca gave me a few moths ago and even then, he told me to leave.

I can give him my body and so much more. I have no doubt that he's never even seen her shirtless. Today I've come to the realization that he doesn't love her for any of those things, but I still don't know what he craves so much from her. Again I ask myself over and over again, what have I done wrong and it's simple. I'm not Clare Edwards. I'm Imogen Moreno and that's who I am and want to be. Imogen isn't enough for him, Clare is. Our break up was about an hour ago and I remember just how it happened.

_Flashback_

_Ahh. I'm on cloud nine! I don't care if he calls me Clare, I don't care if she's the only thing on his mind. Mentally, I've lost to her because she's all he thinks about, but physically I've won because I got the boy and that's all that matters. I get to touch him and she doesn't. If only that prude knew what she was missing out on. "Imogen, hey." Eli weakly smiled at me and enveloped me in his arms a litter tighter than usual. Do I take this as a good sign. "OK, Eli I can't breathe." I giggled placing my my hand on his chest. Eli's jaw was clenched and he looked like he was about to lose it, when he saw Clare and Jake behind me holding hands and laughing. It's hurts me how he wants to be the one to her hand and not mine. I leaned in for a kiss and Eli hesitated before fully pulling away from me. My smile faltered as he rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry Imogen, it's just that-," he pressed his lips to a thin line and I finished his sentence for him, "I'm not Clare. I understand Eli." I didn't. With one small smile he walked away leaving me for Clare Edwards. Again._

* * *

><p>I walked the halls of Degrassi with my head hung low, embarrassed of being rejected. Just then I bumped into a red polo. Well, isn't it the one and only Clare Edwards. "And who do I owe this displeasure to?" I pursed my lips and folded my arms under my breast. "Excuse me?" her eyebrows knit in confusion. If only she knew what she did without even trying. "Forget it." I shook my head. "I saw you and Eli today, you looked <em>happy.<em>" She sensed a hint of of sadness in her tone of voice. "What do you want?" I questioned her. Why is she even talking to me, isn't she supposed to be exchanging promise rings with Jake right now? "I just wanted to wish you both the best. It's all I've ever wanted for Eli." I scoffed. She has everyone fooled, not me. I know she never loved Eli, she was just simply, ahh who am I kidding she loved him. Just not enough, obviously is she found a new boyfriend in less than a month. I picked up her books that fell during our encounter and I forcefully gave them to her. "Well, he broke up with me so spare me the pity." I spat and walked away from her, something she was an expert at doing to Eli.

**That was it. I hope I didn't disappoint. I am NOT looking foward to Imogeli this season being that I am hardcore ECLARE shipper. While you're waiting for February 20th and 24th hit that sexy review button and review. Please?**

**~Blackbowtielily**


End file.
